Falling Ships,Dementions,and Difference
by therez1
Summary: It will be one of the strangest things if you found aliens mixed with magic. Well I sorta just made that happen. Maybe if you continue entering into the story past the sucky prologe and this summary then you will find the epicness.Includes T-M rating.
1. Prelude of First Chap

A cross between my two most favorite animes! This is going to be really hard trying to balance the two out considering they are practically opposites, one being mostly sci-fi and the other being a fantasy straight through! I cannot believe that I'm going to be the first to create a story in the catagory. This will be extremely challenging and I hope all of you guys enjoy this thoroughly! Since I don't know how to mix a unicorn and an alien, please review this to help me out, all of you ZnT and Sekirei lovers! Btw this isn't your typical: OMG I SOMMONED TWO DUDES THAT SUMMON STUFF AND USE SWORDS! type thing. It has an extremely indepth back story in a way. You will love it. I shall make you!

* * *

'Damnit all Sahashi! What were you thinking when you touched that green thing!' Saito thought as he was floating through space. He saw a gigantic ship heading toward a planet in his dreams when he was one years old. It was somehow something that he just couldn't forget and was always trying figure out what it ment. suddenly everything went dark and he awoke next to Minato in the middle of some area with European Middle Age looking stuff and a cute girl with bubblegum pink hair who had a very worried look in her eyes standing in front of many kids with the same dress as her. And Just what the hell was the huge ship he had in his dreams doing here!


	2. It Begins

Alright here's my first chappy of my first ever crossover! Vacation was a blast, but I couldn't read my stowies T-T no fair! I wish I had internet, but that time has passed! Onwards!

**I AM WORKING ON MY NARUTO FANFICTION WITH MY CO-AUTHOR... PLEASE REVIEW THAT FOR THE TIME BEING... IN A WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

Louise de la Valliere and Henrietta were playing outside once again, enjoying their six year old lives together like usual. Currently the two childhood friends were on their way to the lake going down the "secret pathway" they found while wandering castle grounds unknowingly running into someone that would change the personality of one of them fully in years to come **(1)** , but possibly not by much.

Siesta was running walking up the path in her usual ragged and dirty self. She had been traveling from her hometown to her first job. Although she was six years old, she had a safe journey with the strange, but friendly and nice man who had agreed to taking her to her first job by her parent's persuasion. Taking the back root to the servant's path was the best way to go said the man and left without another word.

Suddenly, she found herself in a situation that included two young noble girls with bubbly pink and lavender hair with matching amethyst pink and lilac purple eyes. One had the look of being very strong-willed yet weak and the other seemed to be more gentle, although it hid a sad interior.

She carefully bowed only to end up falling into the dirt again, making the noble children laugh and causing a light pink blush appear as she looked down toward the ground in tears. How embarrassing, was what she was saying in her mind.

She heard that nobles weren't as noble as most people knew and nearly believed so, but she felt a sudden tug as she felt four hands grab onto her arms and hoist her up and she saw the matching colored girls again.

Henrietta looked toward Lousie when she saw the girl fall after bowing and laughed with her friend. Seeing small water drops appear under where the girl's head hit the dirt, she thought otherwise asking her friend in a concerned tone," Maybe we should help her up?" to which Lousie agreed without hesitation.

They asked each others' names and learned about each other with Siesta being surprised to meet the noble, to which she was sent to be a servant to, Lousie. She couldn't believe that the first friends she had gotten were two nobles, the princess and her own master.

* * *

Saito loved his new elementary teacher. He was in an awesome class with the best teacher in the world. He was running around the play ground when he saw a kid inside of a classroom, studying. He was really pale, as if he was always scared stiff or never played outside. Saito's look of concern caught the kid's eye and he looked towards him. Saito waved, albeit wanting somebody to play with him since he never really had friends to begin with.

Minato was studying like usual with his messy black hair falling partially in front of his light brown eyes which usually sent off an aura of caution. He saw another boy looking towards him from the window at the front of the playground alone. When the boy noticed him look, he waved and pushed open the door from the outside.

He smiled his usual smile trying to relieve himself of some tension as Saito walked in, as strong-willed as ever nearly yelling," Hey what's your name?" from across the room. He almost fell of his chair when Saito called out to him even though he knew he was inside. He hated being easily startled, it was embarrassing to be so pale as if he was always scared. He quietly called back his name to the other kid that was approaching him.

The duo became quick friends although having a rough start on getting Minato outside, the two loners were now the best of friends and incredible partners in school. While Saito was more than advanced in physical education the rest of his grades were all basic and Minato was vis-versa, he couldn't run fast or in fact do anything in PE without feeling beaten, his other grades were more than enough to make up for that. They worked and messed around throughout the rest of grade school without much fuss.

* * *

Ten Years Later. 1= The change in Lousie's personality will be seen very soon! Sorry Tsundere fans. :/ The way I'm writing it is much different than the typical falling into the portal thing.

* * *

" Saito! Slow down! You know I can't keep up with you at this pace!" Minato yelled weakly at his best friend while panting hard. He wanted him to jog with him on the way back. Ya right, Minato thought, I'm always dragging him down in PE, his best class, he sighed at his own thoughts and laughed them off. Although his attitude has improved, he still was his same old self. Saito had become increasingly smart too.

" Come on, it's only a bit more up the hill! You can do it!" Saito encouraged his friend from the top of the hill. He always tried to get Minato to push in PE, but as he can see he already has been. Jeez, me and this guy really have been through a lot together, chanced upon a vision of the falling ship from his dreams from years ago. I wonder what that was, he once again completely forgot what he was doing while waiting at the top of the hill before a stunning green orb-like structure appeared from behind him and Minato caught his attention while pointing at the thing from in front of him.

It was a very captivating sight, a floating lime green portal that seemed almost like a crystal-clear pond. Saito was the one that thought before letting Minato touch, issuing a warning to his friend after for once, thinking before acting. His friend nodded, hands shaking, and touched the portal which caused it to vibrate as if a drop of rain had hit it in the center before grabbing and trying to pull in a frantic high school student while his friend pulled in vain as they both disappeared into the now vanished green portal.

* * *

Lousie said she was most definitely prepared for her summoning, but seemed quite the opposite by how she looked in front of the crowd, to her best friend since her and Henrietta had been taken away from each other, Siesta. Although they couldn't talk in public, she always came to her room when she wanted to talk, which was every day. Louise hadn't built up a strong personality since she had somebody to rely on. Siesta was sent with Lousie to school as Henrietta requested to keep her best friend with her other best friend for company.

She hasn't been able to cast a single capable spell. The ones she had cast all have ended in disaster when she tried, always ending with that dreadful explosion. The other stupid, prissy students always laughed and called her 'Zero' as was her success rate. She'd always cry into her friend's chest and the young maid could only console her and help her push on, which worked marvels for her partner, keeping her heart pure.

" I wish you luck on your summoning!" Siesta told her as they walked down the halls and split into separate persons of which Siesta would be standing far off from the familiar summonings to watch and silently cheer Lousie on.

Lousie chanted her familiar summoning spell and, like the optimist she was, thought she'd fail once again. She pointed to the ground two feet in front of her and an explosion occurred. She stared dumbfounded that she summoned two human men after the summoning finished. One of which woke suddenly and stood. They both had messy hair, while one wore a long-sleeved tee and blue pants in unknown material (A/N)- They haven't discovered the making of denim or any material that jeans are made of), while the other that was standing had beautiful sea blue eyes and a blue and white sweater and jeans. He was talking in an unknown language of which only a select few ever heard.

When the insults came, she just couldn't take it... She summoned commoners as familiars and that was near a complete insult and was hoping for something like a griffin... something that could help show she wasn't just a zero... She ran off while Colbert stared in disbelief as to what just happened, that Louise had summoned two humans from a different land, judging by their atteir, and two at that!

Saito, stared cautiously at the bubblegum pink haired girl as tears ran from her eyes and she ran off towards the middle-aged tower, entering it and disappearing out of sight. His poor friend had been incapacitated for a while now and he had a strange feeling he most definitely wasn't in Japan anymore. The other people mocked and laughed at the young girl that had run off, although he couldn't understand what they were saying at all. the first thing that ran through his mind that he spoke aloud before she left was," Where am I...?"

* * *

Broken and hurt to an extent, Louise ran along the blurry stone path, her amethyst pink eyes burned with sadness and despair as she entered the dorm she was located in and entered her room before locking it and disappearing under the covers of her room.

Why.., She asked herself inside her mind, do I deserve any of this? Must I be forever hurt by everything? Her voice was becoming completely unsteady even in her mind...

She blacked out.

* * *

It took sometime for Saito to get used to the fact he was a familiar. When his friend, Minato woke up he practically fainted right back to bed when he heard the circumstances of their current location, the place of two moons and the Tristain Magic Academy, Tristainia. The man that that was named Colbert cast a quick language spell and on to the two bewildered kids who found they could understand bald-headed man and he could understand them.

"Why did she choose us though?" Saito asked curiously to the mage in front of him while helping his best friend out of his predicament.

"She didn't," Colbert said, surprising Saito," the familiar summoning ceremony is only allowed to be cast once and brings a random familiar from a random place to the caster and sign a physical contract between the two, something Louise has yet to do to you and... Minato."

Clearly baffled that out of so many beings she somehow summoned himself and his friend and now must do some type of bodily contact with the small girl. It seemed strange but he managed to push it off. From what he has seen it obviously wasn't a dream, something Minato would start thinking once he gets into his half-asleep demeanor and hopefully becomes fully awake afterwards. Saito turned towards Colbert and asked confidently," Where's Louise's room?"

Why, was what Colbert was about to say before Saito looked at him as if he knew the situation of her life at this hell hole for her before being told the directions where.

* * *

Louise was really not in the mood for visitors. So much so that she didn't even answer when she heard her best friend's gentle yet distressed voice float through the door, wondering if she was O.K.

She suddenly heard Seista ask in a curious voice to an unknown person," What are you doing here?"

There wasn't an answer as she heard a yelp and someone barge into her room as Siesta frantically tried to persuade the person, now obviously a guy, to leave the room. She heard a shushing sound as she heard gently placed footsteps by said male until they stopped next to her bed and a slightly rough voice ask," Are you OK?"

It was a comforting relief that somebody cared for her other than her best friend, but who was this person? She turned her head with tear streaked eyes to see one of the people she summoned awhile ago. Not trusting her words, she shook her head and another single tear welled up and left her eye, but was caught by the young man's finger that stopped it's flow. She was nonetheless surprised as he wiped it away with a brush of his finger and smiled a genuinely gentle and friendly smile towards her that she just had to smile back at... She didn't know why, but she was more happy at that moment than anything else. Like she had been when she was young and with Henrietta and Siesta. She instantly hugged the boy who was surprised out of his mind, but quickly calmed as he completed his part of the hug with a slight blush as Siesta was moved by his actions.

Louise was completely confused as to why she hugged the boy. It was like pure instinct she did. She knew her coherent thoughts were being listened to, but not heeded as the girl's physical form looked up with a pink blush on her face and the boy looked down with the same redness, their faces slowly closed the distance between each other. he whisper to Louise to finish her contract with him before his lips contacted hers right after her finishing the chant. his whole left arm burned as bright runes were drawn out on his arm, as each one finished the last faded. Saito didn't notice somehow as he kept his current position with the fragile girl in his arms with their lips still together. The contact broke and the girl finally replied in her small and shy voice," I-I-I a-am n-n-n-n-now..."

Siesta failed to notice that the man's friend had entered as the whole fiasco started. He was happy for the girl and jealous of Saito, who always had the edge when finding cute girls and just so happened to save one from depression. Although he didn't care much.

Siesta, astounded at how fast the man solved her friend's depressed state, felt a hint of jealousy go through her self as she saw her best friend enjoy her first kiss with her familiar.

* * *

Louise hasn't ever been as happy, scared, confused or passionate before that kiss. She was scared and confused as to why she was happy and passionate with this boy. It was such a weird feeling when their lips parted and the boy laid her gently down with a smile and moved reluctantly away when he called his friend to do his contract too in a tone of voice that ment to make it quick and fast which his friend understood while giving a smirk and a thumbs up.

She chanted the spell and kissed Minato so lightly he barely felt anything. Feeling as if it was barely a light brush. Nothing happened. After another try with a bit more contact nothing happened. they were incredibly confused and Saito was starting to become irate. He said as calmly as he could muster which poorly hid his mood," We should bring up this subject to Colbert later. I would like some sleep from today's events. IF YOU WOULD PLEASE..." with the last words pushing his patiences while Minato started to cower.

Lousie agreed quickly as Siesta nodded with Minato. Siesta nearly freaked out after suddenly noting that the other boy had practically appeared while she was standing there and saw him walk in. After quick introductions the group split, Saito and Minato heading to their temperary quarters as Louise stayed in her room to dream about her new crush.

* * *

A bright, shining, white light was incoming, aiming for the world of Halkagenia (?SP?). A gigantic spaceship flashed through Saito's dreams and as if it were real, a rumble was felt when it hit the ground, knocking him right out of bed. Now he knew it was really happening. There was a huge crater in the middle of the valley, including a large space-aged object in the middle of it. The blue eyed boy sprinted out and ran through the gates. It was as if it was calling him and his best friend who, as he just noticed, was catching up relatively quick. Before they knew it, they had ran a span of five miles under six minutes.

The piece of technology was huge. No, it was gigantic. Minato was astonished just at the sheer size! It had to be as large as 8250 ft in length alone ( A/N, No OVER 9000! jokes here).

Saito was dumbfounded, he walked over to Minato and said near breathlessly," That thing is like," He took a deep breath," OVER 9000! feet high." (A/N Screw it, I just had to add it! Use the over 9000 voice on the part and go back to normal for greater effect!)

Minato walked up to the huge structure and saw a small door on the side of the ship with a scan pad. Minato was examining it and, curiousity taking over, laid a hand onto the scanner which shined and a turquiose line moved up and down as the pad turned green. The door opened as soon as Colbert and some of the fast students, or students with levitation spells arrived in time to see the two boys enter, the door closing behind them.

Colbert looked at the ship in awe before cautiously walking towards the metal monstrosity , his mind quickly going through spells that could have any effect. Meanwhile, Saito and Minato were walking through corridor upon corridor of rooms including Biochemical Labs and an infirmary that didn't seem like an infirmary at all with the walls covered with cabinets and multiple small rooms lined with spucific types of medicines but all in a different langguage which most humans can't read. Most other doors were either completely locked down or open and empty. After finding what their bodies were instinctually looking for, they found a dark room, a path leading into the center which lit up with blue emergency lights and they suddenly heard hissing from sealed doors opening.

Light... Strange, I wonder what star date it is... Where are we... Unknown life forms are entering the room... The woman gently slid out of the side of the glass of where her stasis pod was, glancing around and smiling in relief as she saw the others still in their respective areas around her pod before she dawned her lifeless and strict personality. She flashed from her open stasis pod to the walkway where she saw two teenaged boys walking down, as if they had thousands of times before she called out in her monotone voice," Leave this area at once or die." by which time the two showed signs of not understanding a word she said. They started to talk in an Earthling like language before showing they were of no threat by raising their hands and looking away while the first one unzipped his jacket and tossed it to her. Thats the part where she put on a sheepish smile and promptly bowed before zipping it over both pairs of her round assets although it barely covered either with her mammaries bulging alittle at the top and her arse popping out from the back and the sleeves being a bit long, covering over her small hands.

* * *

I managed to think of a decent amount of plot for Miya in her late teens along with everyone else in teen or around child form, you will see why, plus vote in reviews as to if Kusano is a teen or a midget once again! please P.M. me on a decent idea to continue the plot! Or put it in your reviews! I hope you girls that likey this story with try to advertize Sekirei, ZnT and my story!

**PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**


	3. The Ship

Sorry for the long wait. i got practice for my MMA and stuff and I've been plenty busy so ya. I had time off for the one Naruto fic of mine and I've been reading alot of really good fics lately, but i'll try n get some stuff out for you guys. please send me any ideas if you got any and tell me what I'm doing wrong pleeaaasee! I need critisizm.

**PLEASE REVIEW... THIS IS A DRAFT... WILL BE EDITED LATER ONCE I UPDATE OTHER STORIES**

* * *

Miya herself was damn confused as to why these men were on this ship and how they hit the ground. Wasn't the flight trojectory supposed to avoid all planets and other collisions on the way here, she thought while she converged on her dresser, did our auto-pilot become damaged while we were in stasis somehow? Either way, she thought while slowly pulling on a longsleeved shirt over her second favorite bra and a pair of comfy jeans over white panties, I'll have to collect info on where we happened to crash land on.

Meanwhile, Saito and Minato were waiting outside of her quarters, talking amongst themselves. They both knew well that ladies take pretty long to get ready.

"Saito," Minato stated in an agitated manner," I have a strange feeling of nostalgic and familiar feels coming from this place..."

Saito leaned against the wall next to the door way in the metal halls," I had the same feeling when I saw that academy of rich snobs."

" Well, what makes this place seem so nostalgic," Saito walked over and sat down next to Minato.

"Um, you could, ah, say I feel like everything I ever loved was, or rather still is on this ship," Minato stated, confusing the heck out of his friend.

"So you're saying your girlfriend, which you have neeevveeer seen before is here," Saito said sarcasticly, a teasing smile played across his face.

"Shut up, I was trying to get with that one girl last year, you know? With the ponytail and that cute smile?" Minato shot back franticly.

Saito laughed heartly," Yea, I remember you blushing like a mad man trying to ask her out... Then she blushed, said she had a boyfriend and ran!" by now, he was holding his stomach, laughing so hard it hurt.

" Oh, come on! Atleast I tried!" Minato sputtered out.

Miya then walked out of her room, clothed in more suitable clothing, a green, long-sleeved turtleneck and a pair of slim, white jeans. Minato blushed lightly while Saito commented and was then slapped by a blushing Miya. Into a wall. That broke. Onto a bed. Out cold. Miya looked at Minato in an embarrassed glare. He quickly turned to grab his friend was moaning about deadly women.

Minato was carrying Saito on his back, Miya at his side, and they exited the ship. Currently, it was morning and with a bunch of tents situated around the entrance to the ship, it was clear to the two, excluding Saito because, well, you know, that the rest of the academy saw the falling ship.

The only people to be awake at the time seemed to be an old man with greying hair and a bald man wearing glasses. They both noticed the three and trudged over, Colbert, the glasses man asked who the young lady accompanying Minato was along with her name, Miya looked confused, not knowing the language. For reasons unknown she was taught only Japanese, as such they cast the same language spell onto her. They were then brought over to the nearby tents.

Miya explained her perdicament quietly, she thought that the autopilot system was tampered with, either that or her coordinates might have been off. She was supposed to take care of the remaining Sekirei with that ship and that was all she revealed, refusing to say more. Miya knew something suspicious was going on about the two teens that had entered the ship and was still nagging at the back of her mind.

Colbert thought over about the new information, dazing himself until he was abruptly taken out of it by Saito as he jumped from the position on the makeshift bed, a startled look etched across his face.

Miya shot him a glare and whispered,' Ecchi..", subconsiously scooting behind Minato and perched her head on his shoulder, giving the boy a good scare as the other's face fained a tomato.

As soon as she noticed what she was doing Miya jumped away from the poor boy, scared out of her wits. She practically screamed into her head, _what in god's name put me there! Oh lord that was so embarrassing!_

The old man, Osman, was currently thinking over what this event may cause. Perhaps, he wondered, I should tell of this 'ship' to the aristocracy in Tristain, he quickly cut down the idea knowing of the mass panic it could cause. He looked over the young woman carefully, while gleefully taking in the teen's figure, kept himself on observing her movements and emotions. She seemingly acted like that of a teen, but he noted her eyes. She was a bit older than what she let on, perhaps of 19 years old, but her unusual purple eyes seemed to be much more mature and wise than that of her physical age. He decided that so far she was talking truthfully.

The old mage disrupted his thoughts and asked when Miya looked him over," So, are you telling us that you captain that unusual craft?"

Miya smiled lightly and turned toward the mage," Yes, I'm the only person capable of utilizing the full capabilities of the ship. This particular model was named _Haruka."_

Colbert turned away from the two boys who had been making small talk with him and joined in on the conversation," Wait, are you saying that there were more of these metal machines?"

The sekirei nodded and explained," Our race was much more advanced within our technology tree than yourselves."

"Well, before you elaborate," Osman caught the attention of the two others," Let us rein in our now awakening students and make yourself comfortable within our lands." Before walking out, and announcing that it was wakeup time for the the sleeping nobles.

* * *

Minato had insisted in his own way that he came along with her, back onto the ship. Num. 1 had reluctantly allowed him back within the confines of the space carrier. The nobles watched and complained about why this 'familiar' was allowed in and not them, but Osman had cowed them and began the process of moving them back to the academy. Saito was heading back also, thoughts of the small girl managed to get to the forefront of his mind.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
